1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with a method of examining of heart/arteries in order to obtain information facilitating exact diagnosis, where electrodes, poles and microphones etc. are placed in easily recognised positions on the human body, and, where is developed a three dimensional picture of the movement of the heart varying according to time. The invention also concerns itself with an instrument for the same purpose.
With the invention one has generally aimed at arrival of a method and instrument for the given use, making it possible to discover thickening of the arteries earlier than can be achieved with existing methods and instruments, particularly as one, with this invention, work with simpler and cheaper means than before.
2. Description of Related Art
Experience tells us that physicians in general practice only refer patients to a cardiologist when more serious symptoms are evident or where there is a strong suspicion of heart/artery failure. Such suspicions can be based on family-history, bloodchemistry or a traditional electrocardiogram. The cardiologist will carry out a comprehensive programme to ascertain the patient's artery-system. Stress-electrocardiography is used, where the patient cycles and comes under strain while concurrently a traditional electro-cardiogram is registered.
Another form of examination uses an echo-doppler led towards the heart and the heart stream so that movements over the valves can be measured. But it is difficult to find other arteries. Good access to the throat arteries exist but the smaller puls-arteries are harder to locate. The third method a cardiologist uses is a very recource-intensive form, angiography, contrast fluid is pumped into the bloodstream and the arteries shown, using X-rays.
To the present invention's general purpose belongs revealing of patients needing angiography-based treatment with duct-out-blocking/dilating of the arteries to the heart and possible dilation of other arteries i.e. those to the kidneys.
It is known that dataprogrammes based on a traditional electrocardiogram give rise to a vector-cardiogram.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,116 deals with a display-system and a process previously mentioned, for display of a threedimensional vector-cardiogram. According to this known technique six electrodes are placed on the body and by signal processing a 3-dimens. vector-cardiogram varying in tune, is produced. It is modelled as a vector in the 3-dim.room. According to this U.S. patent the vector-cardiogram represents the total electrical activity to the heart.
DE 38 30 412 concerns a diagnostic apparatus which registers sound in the body. Many microphones are used, thus making it possible to locate the origin of the sound. Thereafter a picture is made of the area from where the sound came. This is planned for use in connection with diagnosis of the intestine. This publication shows and describes, however, a diagnostic device used on intestines rather than for heart an arteries. In accordance with the invention at present under consideration, the sound which exists simultaneously with a heartbeat over a period, is registered, in that the signals which are synchronized with the heartbeats are registered and accumulated, so eliminating sounds from other soundproducing sources, as. F.ex. intestines and lungs.
With this method sound-ECG can with advantage, combine with ultrasound so that an exact measure of the thickness of the heartwall is achieved.